Sinna'fein Dawnfury
"''When I was a little girl, I always thought falling in love was a happy thing. I honestly thought the love you felt was all that mattered, but as I got older, I realized that wasn't the case. Even now, I was lost in the twilight wondering if the clarity of the morning would ever come...My innocent childhood just a fading memory, leaving me with memories that I would sooner forget if I could. But this I wish for you...I hope that one day, happiness will find you like it once did for me, and if someone threatens that happiness...do not relent. You -fight- for your happiness...that was something I was not able to do." ''- Sinna'fein Dawnfury Sinna'fein Dawnfury is the youngest child of Nelaeryn and Valindra Dawnfury, having grown up in their home on the Isle of Quel'Durore located near the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. A renowned Priest that serves the Church of the Holy Light, she also helps those in need at the Stormwind City orphanage. When she is not helping others, she either practices her spells, spends her time with inscribing, or even on the battle field as a battle cleric. =Description= ---- Physical Depicted as the "Beauty of Dawnfury" it was no surprise that Sinna'fein held true to that remark through childhood and into her adulthood. Despite her young age as a Quel'dorei, she had a youthful looking face generally even into her late teenage years. It was only after hitting adult hood that those features gently angled out to angular perfection. Despite this, she still looked young, despite her wit and knowledge. Out of the Dawnfury children, it was she that had head of locks that was the palest gold like her mother, and keeping it long was always her way. Even to this day, those luscious locks swayed to narrowed hips in wavy volumes. Her mother would tell tales of how Sinna'feins gold hair would shine silver in the light of the moon over Dawnfury Isle. Having her fathers eyes, they glittered a stunning silver, coiled around pale sapphire. Gently pointed nose rested in the middle of the heart shaped face, and below one could find plump lips, usually glossed in a pale pink coloration to match the blush that most always found home in the cheeks. It was a rare occasion for jewelry to be on her person, being that the only actual thing she wore was the insignia of her family's crest that was a ring, placed on the right ring finger. The band was silver, with a deep sapphire gemstone surrounded by a cluster of small diamonds (the Dawnfury insignia branded onto the sapphire itself). On the back of this band, where metal touched flesh, an endearing quote was inscribed in: To our dearest daughter, with love. Having a petite, but shapely body, Sinna'fein was like most of her kindred being taller than most humans, standing at just six foot, with a weight of only one hundred and twenty four pounds. Given that her tall nature measured out with shapely legs, she was no stranger to being soft, curvaceous, and feminine. The color of her skin was much like her mothers, being a creamy ivory. Unlike her brothers and sister, who took on their fathers coloration of a beautiful tan. Unlike her mother though, Sinna hardly wore makeup, given she would wear her lip gloss or a little bit of makeup around the eyes, she hated painting her nails, wanting to keep them polished and clean. Armor Despite her love for fine silks and soft cloths, being a person in her line of work called for suitable clothing to wear in times of battle and war. Given as a gift by a dearly departed friend of Sinna'feins, robes were bestowed upon her in enchanted runic fashion that would serve as magical armor in times of need. The garb was blessed by the Church, along with her staff, so she may carry out her Priestly duties to those in need. Arms Sinna'fein was unlike her brothers and sister in combat, being one to stay in the back and watch, tending to wounds, rather than picking up a dagger or sword to join in on the fray. That held true into her adult years. She does however, carry a dagger for protection just on the off chance she would be attacked by someone. =History= ---- Born in Quel'Thalas to the noble house of Dawnfury, Sinna'fein grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth. From such a young age, she was so beautiful…pale skin, dark ebony hair that was thick and silken, deep red lips…but the most beautiful thing about her would be eyes. Out of all her siblings, Sinna was the favored for her beauty and talents in the arts. Despite this, she had such a strong bond with her eldest brother, Galen. It was always him that was protecting her, looking after her, just being there for her. Upon the age of ten did she create master pieces of paintings, and orchestrate songs from her piano. Even in her schooling she excelled above the other students, and when she had attained an affinity of magick did her parents only become -more- pleased with her. She heralded in the magick arts of Healing, unlike her sister who took a liking to fighting, and unlike her her brother Maternal who took casting...though like her brother Galen, they both had a sense of helping others. It was him who she aspired to be like, even though he chose to train and become a paladin. By the time she matured, Sinna had fallen in love with a suitor that she met at a ball her parents held at their home in celebration of Galen and his accomplishments with training, and she fell hard. It was love at first sight, she would have thought. The man swept her off her feet, promising love and safety…and she believed him… All was well…all seemed to be going so wonderful…but sometimes things happen.. The man she loved..just...left. Without a word or a goodbye letter, leaving Sinna heartbroken and torn, left in utter misery and depression. It was well known to her family that something had changed with the young beauty, though it was Galen that knew her secret of the love she had for the man. He knew, because it was a man that had served with him in training, and a childhood friend. Sinna only confided to one person, and it was Galen of course, but she couldn't even go to him with this. Often she would think, "would he hate me? Would my brother think less of me?" It was thoughts like that, that caused her to stop going to parties. No more balls, feasts…for many months she was in her room, crying over a man that never loved her. At such a young age, Sinna learned something vital: Love was a lie.. It was many years later, and with a heart that was buried down deeply within the remnants of her chest that she decided she couldn't bare the thought of living in Quel'thalas any longer. For you see, she had found her long lost love, having been told the man had married another, and played her a fool. Deep scars resurfaced, and it brought poor Sinna'fein over the edge and on the verge of despair; she had never gotten over the man. A decision was made then. Sinna'fein would leave, and make her way to the Eastern Kingdoms to Stormwind to start a new life. The only thing that she left behind was the family ring, in Galens room as a goodbye. Now, years have passed in her time of living in Stormwind City. A sort of peace had followed her, being away from the person that caused her such distress and heartahce, but that twinge of guild and loneliness never left Sinna'fein: she missed her family. She missed her brother, Galen. Even with being on her own, she managed to make well for herself. Now a Priestess for the Holy Light, Sinna'fein lives her days serving the church and those in need, just like her brother did. Though, a stirring has come to Stormwind, and the name Dawnfury has been on the mouths of citizens in the streets, and it wasn't long before Sinna caught wind..and she knew it could only mean one thing. Galen. =Personality= ---- Always the one to be shy, it was a given that Sinna'fein was known for her sweet natured self. Even at a young age, she was very forgiving, shy, bashful and inquisitive. Despite her shyness, she has her funny side once she opens up and relaxes. Sinna'fein wears her heart on her sleeve, and it's hard for her to hide her emotions, so it's not surprise if she cries a lot. But don't mistake her tears as a sign of weakness. She believes in what she has her mind set on, and will fight tooth and nail to stand by her judgement, if she knows it's the right thing. Relationships ---- Lynnesta Val'kirn wip Elhanan "Helios" Lightmender wip Larlarus Ravenweaver A man whom Sinna'fein had met in Dalaran merely by chance at the Inn she was staying at, the two carried casual conversation for the night while she ate and shared drinks. Obviously bashful, the drinking came too much and they both found themselves slightly enamored. Tipsy state, the two shared a few kisses. Within time the pair grew closer, knitting a friendship and then eventually, began courting. Category:High Elf Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Priests Category:House of Dawnfury Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Characters